Vampire's Kiss
by charmed4eva112
Summary: AU. Like Romeo and Juliet, their romance ended with death. QuinnVince, slight QuinnLogan. For Erika.


**This is going to be an AU oneshot, a very different one from my normal work for Little Miss Erika, who requested this. It IS a Quinn/Vince, and I have no clue if it will turn out good but I might as well try right?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing. But it IS AU, so I do own most of the characters**

_Salem, 1867_

Quinndelyn Anabelle Pensky-Wright is nineteen when it first happens. She wishes her husband was not a drinker, or else she could be safe in her home resting. Instead, she runs through the street into the forest not far out of town, collapsing on the dirty ground with tears staining her cheeks. Her brown eyes are glassy and distant, and her heart is pounding quite hard. Her dress is ruined, but she can clean it up later. She feels her breath quickening a little bit more when she hears breathing behind her. She is afraid to turn around, so she sits petrified, wondering if this is the end of her life already. Finally, a deep husky voice speaks.

"Miss? What brings you out to skirts of town at this late hour?" he asks. And suddenly, he is in front of her, bending down as he looks in her face. Since it is so dark, Quinndelyn cannot make out his face, but she can see his amber eyes and he looks a little pale. She shrugs her shoulders as she wipes the tears from her eyes, feeling dread coming over her.

"I am saddened about my husband and his dark days with the liquour bottle. I do not wish to go home when he is in his state. Dear sir, what brings you out here?" Quinndelyn asks as she starts to get up. The stranger helps her up as well, shooting a toothy grin at her. She thinks she sees fangs on the man, but cannot be certain.

"I was going for a stroll, m'lady. It's a nice enough evening after all. Shall I walk you back to the town?" he asks carefully. Quinndelyn nods immediately. He seems nice after all. She takes his arm and the two start walking even deeper in the forest, but Quinndelyn doesn't even know where she is anymore. The two make pleasant conversation but something seems off with this stranger, who hasn't even told her his name. But she doesn't question it; after all, she is not allowed to. She is only a woman. Finally, the two stop as Quinndelyn looks around.

"Where is the town? I do think we went the wrong way kind sir," she tells him politely. By this time, the moon is out and shining. The stranger shakes his head as he walks toward the moonlight as Quinndelyn stays back.

"Actually miss, we are in the right place," the stranger says, a feeling of dread coming over Quinndelyn. She shivers involuntarily as he stops and turns to her. She can see him clearly now. His skin is pale white, his eyes turning a red colour. She can see he is very strong and powerful, and just...not human. Quinndelyn steps back shakily as he smiles, showing her his fangs.

"Who are you?" she asks shakily, stepping back some more, picking up the hem of her dress. The stranger crouches down, grinning at her.

"Mine name is Vincent Blake, but most of my vampire friends call me Vince, my dear lady," he answers. Quinndelyn's mouth opens in shock, she freezes in place.

"Vampire?" she gasps. He nods, though, clearly amused.

"Yes, and you'd make a lovely addition to my small family. Do not worry though Quinndelyn, we'll help you through this rough stage. And the transformation part will be over soon, I promise," he answers. Before she can asks how he knows her name, he crouches down as if to lunge at her. Quinndelyn wastes no time in turning and starting to run for her life, wanting to see her husband once more, not wanting to be mean to him anymore. Suddenly, she is knocked to the ground, turned on her back and the last thing she sees is Vincent's smirking face before pain erupts on her neck. She feels some blood tricking down her neck. She hears herself scream before everything goes black.

_Jamesport, 1889_

It is twenty two years since Quinndelyn, now known as Quinn, has been turned into this horrific, mythical creature. It had been bad the first year. She had no clue what to do; she was always thirsting blood, but Vince kept to his promise. Now, she knows what to do and how to act in a town. Apparently, Vince and some other vampires get this ring so they can go out in the sun without burning to death. It is highly useful and extremely rare, and only twenty vampires in the world have one. Vince, his three other 'family' members and now Quinn are five of them.

Vince took Quinn to meet the rest of the clan and now, Quinn feels extremely close to them. The first vampire, nineteen year old Daniella Cruz is the first that had been turned, in 1701 by her father who had been turned by another vampire. Her father had been killed by vampire slayers many years ago, so Daniella has anger issues with the slayers and wishes to kill them all. The second, twenty four year old James Garrett, is the third turned, Vince being turned in 1799. James had been turned in 1800 by Vince himself when Vince was a newborn vampire. James is a very nice boy, but when he gets angry, well, last time he got really angry (in 1865), he had wiped out three hundred townspeople in under an hour. The last is a male, twenty one year old Liam, whose last name is unknown. He had been turned in 1812 by Daniella, and somehow, the two ended up to be romantically linked. Quinn likes Liam the best. He is a wounded vampire that loves killing people, but always cleans up after himself so nobody suspects a thing. It might have something to do with the fact that Liam had some neatness issues when he was not a vampire.

Vince is twenty five, the oldest of them all and he doesn't seem to mind one bit. Being the leader of the pack, he tends to keep the clan to a limit of five vampires only. He wants company but doesn't want a freaking family following him around all the time. Quinn seems to like Vince; he is very interesting and mysterious. He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he hurts them.

"Vincent, you did not clean up after yourself again. Those vampire slayers and hunters will surely find us because of you," Liam retorts as the five run through the forest after leaving five men dead in a town that they are just passing through. Vince shrugs as they all stop, Vince wiping his lips.

"Whatever. We'll be long gone before those bastards can find us," Vince retorts. Daniella winces as the language he uses.

"Language Vincent," she warns him. Vince rolls his eyes and before he knows it, Daniella has slapped the vampire quite hard. Quinn covers her smirk. Vince just rolls his eyes as they start moving again, a little more slowly now.

"That was a good dinner however; tastier that I thought they would be," he admits. James nods as well as he brushes back his blonde hair.

"That tall man had better blood than I expected, especially from his appearance," James agrees. Quinn grins innocently as they all stop for a place to rest after running such a long way in that short time (59 miles in fact).

"That short man did have tasty blood as well. But it has some sort of an after taste that is not so pleasant," Quinn remarks, touching her ruby red lips. She lets her hair down as her brown curls cascade over her shoulders. Daniella takes out her hair piece as well as her dark brown bangs hang over her petite face. It is good to be free, Quinn thinks as she watches James and Liam race up a tree. Daniella goes to look around as Vince sidles over to her.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Quinn?" he asks innocently. His dark, husky voice echoes in her ear and if she were human, she would shiver, but she can't.

"Of course Vince, indeed it is. It has been a productive day but I wish we could travel farther. I would enjoy seeing the fine landscape here in America that I hear so much about," Quinn tells him as she leans on him. He doesn't budge, but he does wrap his arm around her.

"We have forever princess," he whispers in her ear and Quinn knows that it is true.

_Clanton, 1937_

_"Adolf Hitler from Germany has stared a horrific war for the world. Will it end?" _the newscaster says on the radio in Alabama. Quinn settles on the couch, her dress draped over her as Daniella finishes drawing her. A smile comes upon the cold vampire's lips as she sees Daniella's drawing.

"This is amazing Daniella," she compliments. Daniella nods curtly, yawning a little bit as they gaze out the window, to where Vince, James and Liam are playing around. It's some vampire game and Quinn does not wish to get in the middle of it.

"I hate how these... men can go outside and have a darn good time while we are stuck in here, drawing," Daniella complains. Quinn frowns, agreeing with her.

"You are so right. They cannot boss us around like we are some petty young vampires. I am eighty nine years old! And you are older than those men as well!" Quinn agrees. Daniella nods, her hair bouncing a little bit as she does so.

"I am going out there right now and giving those boys a piece of my mind! Those disgraceful little idiots, thinking they can tell me of all people what to do," Daniella declares strongly. And that day, Quinn finds out how strong Daniella really is. Seeing her kick the crap out of the three pleading boys inside their house gives Quinn a sense of enpowerment and thrill. She really hopes this whole 'superiority' factor ends soon, because she hates bowing down to the boys' every need just because of their gender.

Quinn is the one in the end that is calm enough to keep the three boys and Daniella from kicking the crap out of each other yet again. She locks each of them in a room, threatening to steal their rings in the middle of the night and hiding them outside. The last one she locks up is Vince, who is just as pissed as Daniella.

"Why the hell does she hate me so much? I did nothing to her, and she treats all of us like shit," he curses, punching the wall in their home angrily. Quinn keeps calm as she just massages his shoulders.

"She just really hates this superiority complex. She feels that men these days are treated with more respect than women. At least two hundred years ago, she was the only vampire and feeding off of other people with pleasure. Now there is that new media thing and cars popping out. Suddenly she can't leave or do anything because of what time period we live in. Fifty years ago, it was tolerable; now, it's just unbearable for Daniella," Quinn responds quietly as her hands quickly move up and down soothingly. Vince nods slowly.

"And you? What do you think?" he asks. Quinn thinks about it, her hands momentarily pausing before continuing.

"I do agree with Daniella's logic. I mean, all those years back, there was superiority, but something about this time period, with all this technology and other stuff popping up, well, it's too different and it feels weird. My sweet, you men are getting all the attention going off to war and stuff while us women sit at home doing nothing. I mean, when the first World War went on, we got to work for a little while, but still. What I am trying to say dear Vince is that this time period is not of the happiest for us women, and hopefully, things will change as we grow older," Quinn responds. Vince thinks about what she had said as she finishes massaging him. She moves in front of him, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess so," he says. Quinn nods as she moves closer to him.

"Just give it time. Until things change, it's going to be hard for Dani," Quinn tells him. There is a definite pause before Vince bends down and hungrily attacks Quinn's lips. Shocked, Quinn stands still as he backs off after a minute, grinning sheepishly.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. But this doesn't mean we're like Daniella and Liam, alright?" he asks. Quinn nods, letting out a quick breath.

"Yeah, thank god," she says. And the two shut up about the kiss and don't speak of it again.

_Malibu/New York City, 2009_

It's the dawn of a new era, and Quinn meets a mortal boy. His name is Logan Reese and he is eighteen years feels like this is actually love. She is capable of loving. After all, she has an on-off again relationship with Vince ever since that kiss in 1937. Also, James fell in love a year ago with this girl named Rebecca Browning. He plans to tell her that he is a vampire and hopes she agrees to become a vampire along with him. James feels it will work since their love is so deep and they have overcome over a hundred different obstacles since then.

Logan is different, that is for sure. He's a prick, a ladies man and the biggest manwhore she has ever met (and that's saying a lot), but when they're together, it's different. She feels that he isn't AS big of a manwhore and a prick as he usually is.

They have met at the beach every day since they met three months ago and that day is no exception. They sit on the beach as Logan lays on the beach, flexing his muscles.

"So, I was thinking of going to visit my mother in New York next week, and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me," he brings up as Quinn gazes out to the sea and back at him, startled.

"Really? You want me to meet your mother?" she asks. She is definately surprised, because what she knew of Logan and his mother's relationship is that they weren't close at all. His mother divorced his father when Logan was five and never came to visit until a year ago just because his father was extremely rich and her rich husband left her. Malcolm Reese refused her proposal and she went back to New York but called often. Logan hates her for that and refuses to even see her, so it did surprise her.

"Of course. I mean, I think it's time that I forgave her for doing what she did and just let go of that. She's my mother after all," Logan admits, showing his rare soft side to her. Quinn smiles a little bit as she tugs her hair nodding.

"Well then, I accept," she says. Logan smiles genuinely and stands up. He picks her up, and Quinn knows that she has ice cold skin, but Logan has always dismissed it since she told him that she's secretly cold blooded, that and she had been living in Alaska since she was born.

"That's great. Thanks Quinn, you're amazing," he says and Quinn nods as she kisses Logan on the lips.

* * *

Quinn is in New York now, walking with Logan up to his mother's suite. Vince had warned her before she left about the dangers and that she didn't know Logan enough, but Quinn trusted Logan. Vince is jealous, she thinks as they knock on the door. They shared yet another passionate kiss for the thousandth time in over seventy years, so she understood. But Logan is her boyfriend; he would never intentionally hurt her. He is not evil.

The door opens to find a gorgeous blonde woman open it. She looks like a model and Quinn actually feels a little intimidated. But she puts on a smile.

"Hi mom, this is Quinn Pensky, my girl, the one that I was telling you about," Logan introduces. Mrs. Terri Reese nods, putting on the fakest smile, and Quinn senses evil in her. Something is definately wrong, she thinks. But she doesn't run out. Instead, she extends her hand to Terri, who shakes it.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Terri Reese. It's extremely nice to meet you. My son has been telling me a lot about you," she says. Quinn nods as Terri ushers them inside. Locking the door, Quinn twidles her ring on her finger nervously. The three walk into the relatively bright room. They all sit on the couch and begin conversing. The more they all talk, the weirder Quinn feels, and she never feels weird around people. She wants to give Logan and his mother the benefit of the doubt, but she really wants to leave.

Logan senses this somehow and gives his mother a look, who nods and stands up.

"Quinn, sweetie, come on. I want to show you something really quick," Terri says. Quinn nods hesitantly as she follows Terri in a darker room. Suddenly, the door slams behind her and Terri flips open a light. The light show Quinn the whole room, filled with weapons, and other things. Quinn gulps as she comes to realization. She turns slowly to the woman and her supposed boyfriend.

"You're a vampire slayer," she realizes. Terri smirks as she leans against the wall, nodding.

"Of course dearie. You did a wonderful job Logan on luring her here," Terri says, acknowledging her apologetic son. Quinn glares at Terri before turning to Logan angrily.

"How long have you known? How could you do this to me?" Quinn asks lowly. Logan actually looks terrified but keeps his voice from wavering.

"Only a week, I swear Quinn. My mom knew when she saw your picture last month. I'm sorry, but vampires are evil and dangerous. I can't let you hurt me," Logan tells her. Quinn shakes her head, stepping toward him, as he steps back fearfully.

"I would never, ever hurt you Logan. I love you- I loved you. Why?" Quinn asks softly. She wants to cry, but can't anyways, so she just clenches her fists, knowing she will have to fight today.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt me, even if you don't mean it. Vampires are evil and kill innocent people. What's to say you won't kill me? I'm protecting myself Quinn. I am so, so sorry," Logan says. Terri steps in right then and there, her blonde hair flipping a little bit.

"Enough! Let's kill the girl, and let's do it now!" Terri shrieks. Quinn shakes her head, her eyes glaring dangerously.

"On the contrary Terri, that won't be happening today. I will hurt you if I have to," Quinn tells her. Terri rolls her eyes as Logan backs away. Quinn crouches, looking at her intended target who grabs a stake. Quinn wastes no time in running straight at Terri, avoiding the stake as she throws Terri against the wall. She lands on the floor with a thump, but gets up, clutching her stake as she dives toward Quinn, who dodges out of the way. The battle grows more intense over the minutes as Quinn dodges, and Terri ducks. She is good, Quinn thinks as she grabs Terri's arm, making her fly into a seperate wall. She lands near an axe, not killing or touching her in any way. Terri gets up and runs after Quinn again as she uses her ability of speed to run to the other side of the room. However, Terri sees this coming, spins on her heel and kicks Quinn into the wall.

The vampire falls to the ground as Terri looms over her.

"Say goodbye to your life Quinn Pensky," she says before she brings the stake down toward Quinn's heart. Quinn waits for the pain and then the death of her, before she sees a fast moving figure knock the stake out of Terri's hand just in time and pin the blonde up to the wall. Vince holds Terri tightly, as James and Liam help. Daniella, in the meantime is moving toward Logan, who looks so confused.

"Logan, help me god damnit and kill them! Do what I taught you to do," Terri instructs. Logan pauses, looking at Quinn and his mother before shaking his head.

"I can't Mom, and I won't. You walked into my life a year ago, taught me everything you know about vampires and expect me to just kill within my first encounter of five? No way; this is your fight, not mine. I only know what you know about vampires, but I won't hurt Quinn or her friends because you tell me to," Logan declares. Terri gapes at her son.

"You fell in love with the girl? Damnit Logan, you're a disgrace and you will do what I tell you to do! Kill her, or else face the consequences," she orders. Daniella steps toward Logan once more and he shakes his head.

"No. I'm sorry, but I refuse to kill her," Logan says. Vince smirks at Terri, who shakes her head.

"You're making a huge mistake Logan. They'll kill you! They'll kill other innocent people!" Terri argues. Logan shrugs as he moves past Daniella toward the door.

"I don't care anymore. I'm not a vampire slayer and never will be. I'm so sorry Quinn. Do whatever you want to do with my mother," Logan says, looking down at Quinn sadly. She actually feels remorse to Logan. He must have been confused and unsure of what to do. She stands up, looking at Logan sadly.

"You don't want anything to do with me," she realizes. He nods slowly.

"I can't get involved anymore Quinn. I love you, but my life will be better without any drama or vampires. This is goodbye forever," Logan says. Quinn nods and sinks into his arms one last time. Pecking her lips, Logan turns back to his mother once before walking out. He isn't a bad guy after all, Quinn realizes as she turns to Vince.

"Can I kill her now?" he asks. Quinn nods before Vince turns, along with James and Liam as they bite Terri everywhere. She screams with pain before going limp. Quinn doesn't watch her family finish killing Terri. Instead, she turns and zooms out, Daniella close behind her as Quinn runs all the way to Central Park.

Vince rushes over faster than Daniella and sits beside her.

"You don't deserve him. If he can't accept you for who you are, than he's not worth it," Vince tells her. Quinn nods, gazing out in the horizon.

"I know, but I really did care for him. I think he's the first man I truly fell in love with," Quinn admits. Vince sighs as he takes his hand.

"Well, let's get out of here and forget about Logan. You'll forget about that asshole anyways," Vince tells her. Quinn nods, frowning.

"Where are we going to go? I'm not going back to Malibu," she tells him. Vince rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Honey, I'm not taking you back to Malibu. I heard Canada is wonderful for vampires like us. Lots of people and even animals to hunt and kill," Vince points out. Quinn grins as she kisses him on the mouth passionately before breaking away.

"Let's go," she says. He grins as they all run off toward their new and permanent home.

_Upper Canada, 2081_

It takes only one major fight between Quinn and a vampire slayer named Zoey to end it all. One quick fight and one stab near the heart ends it all. Quinn gasps as she falls to the ground, stake still near her heart as Zoey runs away. Vince comes several minutes later, immediately scooping her up in her arms.

"It'll be alright," he tells her, though both know that it won't be. Quinn is dying, and as soon as he takes the stake out of her, she will die.

"Vince, it's ok. It's time for me anyways. I lived a good, long life. I experienced more than I ever thought possible," Quinn says. Vince glares as he clutches her tightly.

"No, there is a way to stop this. I'm not going to lose you Quinn. We already lost James twenty years ago. And Rebecca has been killing everyone in sight, she's so angry," Vince says, remembering that unfortunate year that James was killed when a slayer took his ring in the middle of the day and watched him burn to death. Daniella and Liam were the ones that watched their friend die, and it was painful. Let's just say that Rebecca isn't the same anymore and hasn't been for twenty years. Quinn doesn't want to see Vince end up like that.

"I know, which is why when I die, no Vince, I mean it. When I die, I don't want you to be like Rebecca. Sure, it'll hurt for a long time, but I don't want you wasting your life, or maybe even getting yourself killed in the process. Promise me," Quinn tells him as he clutches her hand. It's like one of those cheesy love scenes, where they are both saying their goodbyes, sad music playing in the background.

"I can't promise something like that Quinn, you know that," Vince tells her. Quinn shrugs weakly as he brings her hand up to the stake.

"Then I guess I'll just pull this out and let myself d-die," Quinn says, but Vince's hand covers hers, pulling it down.

"Don't you dare leave me Quinn without letting me say goodbye," he says. Quinn sighs deeply as she looks up into his eyes.

"You can't leave it in forever. Even if you le-leave it in, I'll die in an hour anyways. I d-don't want to be in pain, so you have to le-let me go, please," Quinn says. Vince sighs, looking down.

"I don't want to though. I don't want to say goodbye," he says. Quinn nods as she strokes his face tenderly.

"Look at me. Nobody has to say goodbye," Quinn says. Vince looks as her, as she smiles softly. She takes a good look at his brooding yet mysterious face.

"Quinn, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I love you," he tells her. Quinn nods.

"I love you too Vince. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you still don't h-h-have feelings. Now kiss me," she instructs. Vince wastes no time in carefully lowering down and kissing her passionately. Quinn kisses him back as they remain like that for several long moments. She knows Vince is horrible with goodbyes anyways, and so is she. She pushes him back, smiling quickly.

"You're amazing Vince. Don't ever forget about that," she tells him before bringing her lips back on his. He kisses her back passionately, not noticing her hand creeping up to the stake. Hesitating for only a moment, she opens her eyes, giving Vince one last look as she continues kissing him. Her hand tightens around the stake and in one yank, she pulls it out, gasping as Vince looks at her. One last look, one last touch before Quinn dies, her body lying limp and then dissolving into a patch of dust.

And that is it, the end of Quinn and Vince. Like Romeo and Juliet, their romance ends with death. The anger in his eyes is unbearable and painful, and Liam knows his friend means harm when he sees him minutes later. This is not going to go well; Vince Blake is an angry vampire and he won't stop until all the vampire slayers are killed.

**Awful ending, but did you guys like it? Erika, I hope you liked it as well. I did work hard on this for you. It's different for me, but I enjoyed writing it, even though the ending is depressing. **


End file.
